The International Workshop on Scleroderma Research is a 4-day research meeting centered on translational medicine related to systemic sclerosis which is organized and executed by the Rheumatology Section of Boston University School of Medicine and the Centre for Rheumatology and Connective Tissue Disorders at University College London (Royal Free Hospital Campus). The meeting covers areas key to making advances in clinical research in systemic sclerosis and is typically attended and presented by thought leaders in associated complications, including rheumatology, immunology and pulmonary arterial hypertension. It is designed to bring together the medical and translational scientific community to explore cutting edge research and consider how to apply new understandings to advance treatments. The upcoming workshop is the 14th biennial research meeting of its kind. Drs. Carol Black and Joseph Korn initiated this workshop in 1990 and it has grown from 29 attendees in its first year to a consistent membership of up to 236 individuals over the last several workshops. It draws participants from academic centers from throughout the world, as well as individuals involved in basic research and drug development in pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. Topics cover the spectrum of biology related to scleroderma including vascular biology, fibroblast biology, genetics and immunology. In addition, keynote speakers have addressed a wide range of topics in basic biology and molecular engineering.